fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Fargo was confirmed by FX on July 21, 2014.Second season confirmed Production resumed in Calgary in early 2015 and aired later in that fall. With 10 episodes, its initial airing concluded on December 14, 2015. The second season of Fargo, an American anthology black comedy–crime drama television series, starred Kirsten Dunst, Patrick Wilson, Jesse Plemons, Jean Smart and Ted Danson. As an anthology, each Fargo season possesses its own self-contained narrative, following a disparate set of characters in various settings. Synopsis Season 2 was set in Luverne, Minnesota, a small town east of Sioux Falls, South Dakota, during the winter of 1979. It focused on 33 year-old Lou Solverson, originally played by Keith Carradine in Season 1, as a state cop recently back from his service in the Vietnam War. His daughter, Molly, is six years old and his wife's fate is ultimately revealed. The story depicts the violent Sioux Falls incident that Lou often spoke of in Season 1. It follows the lives of a young couple — Peggy (Dunst) and Ed Blumquist (Plemons)—as they attempt to cover up a hit and run and murder of the son of a crime family. During this time, Minnesota state trooper Lou Solverson (Wilson), and Rock County sheriff Hank Larsson (Danson), investigate three murders linked to Rye. Show-creator Noah Hawley and his team of writers used the second season to expand the scope of the show's storytelling — from its narrative to its characters. They increased the show's cast of core characters to five, each with interconnecting arcs and different viewpoints of the central story. Hawley wanted viewers to sympathise with characters they might not feel empathy for in real life. The producers at one point discussed revisiting a modern period for their story. Ultimately, their vision was realised as a prequel that takes place 27 years before the events of the first season of Fargo (set in 2006) in 1979, rotating between Luverne, Minnesota, Fargo, North Dakota and Sioux Falls, South Dakota. According to Hawley, the change in the time period helped to develop a sense of turbulence and violence in a world that "could not be more fractured and complicated and desperate". Season 2 drew its influences from three Coen brothers films: Fargo, Miller's Crossing and The Man Who Wasn't There.Season 2 synopsis Episodes Cast |-|Main Cast= *Patrick Wilson as Lou Solverson (10 episodes) *Ted Danson as Hank Larsson (10 episodes) *Jesse Plemons as Ed Blumquist (10 episodes) *Kirsten Dunst as Peggy Blumquist (9 episodes) *Jean Smart as Floyd Gerhardt (8 episodes) |-|Recurring Cast= *Bokeem Woodbine as Mike Milligan (10 episodes) *Cristin Milioti as Betsy Solverson (9 episodes) *Zahn McClarnon as Hanzee Dent (9 episodes) *Angus Sampson as Bear Gerhardt (8 episodes) *Jeffery Donovan as Dodd Gerhardt (7 episodes) *Rachel Keller as Simone Gerhardt (6 episodes) *Brad Garrett as Joe Bulo (5 episodes) *Michael Hogan as Otto Gerhardt (5 episodes) *Nick Offerman as Karl Weathers (5 episodes) *Elizabeth Marvel as Constance Heck (5 episodes) *Keir O'Donnell as Ben Schmidt (5 episodes) *Mike Bradecich as Skip Sprang (3 episodes) *Ryan O'Nan as Ricky G (3 episodes) *Kieran Culkin as Rye Gerhardt (2 episodes) *Terry Kinney as Gibson (2 episodes) *Ann Cusack as Irma Mundt (1 episode) *Kai Lennox as Kellerman (1 episode) *Bruce Campbell as Ronald Reagan (1 episode) *Wayne Duvall as Jeb Cheney (1 episode) |-|Co-starring= To be added. |-|Uncredited= To be added. Media Images To be added. Videos Fargo - Peck, Peck, Boom, Boom-0|Teaser trailer. Fargo - Break Time's Over|Clip. Fargo - Curl Up N' Dye|Clip 2. References Season 2 Episodes